


For Arthur

by amputated



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amputated/pseuds/amputated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred walks in on Arthur whacking it to some pretty weird shit, or at least he thinks it's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i've never written a fic before. sorry if it's bad. i love love love USUK so i figured I'd try something along those lines :0 i tried to include some america-eque humor too!!

“Arthur, what the fuck?!”

  
Well, that certainly knocked Arthur Kirkland out of his hormone-induced daze. He jolted back so forcefully he nearly fell backwards out of the computer chair, hard cock still in one hand while he tried to close out the shitty doujin he was reading with the other. “Sh-shit..!!” He frantically shoved his dick back into his boxers, muttering gibberish angrily.

“Alfred!!!!!”

Alfred Jones grinned like the ass he was, adjusting his glasses absent-mindedly. “Hey bro. I was wonderin’ if you wanna, like, y’know hang out or something!” You could practically feel the LOL XD emanating from his body. It was so obvious he was stifling a laugh.

“GET OUT!!!!!”

“Fine, fine.” Alfred smirked and headed for the doorway to the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he teased whilst pausing to open the door.

The kitchen was cute, or at least Alfred thought so. It quite reflected Arthur’s personality - traditional but a bit absent minded. Everything was simple in design, mostly white. The hand towels stood out. They were red and white checked. The only other noticeable features were a British flag mini-poster on the fridge and sticky notes pretty much everywhere. Alfred picked up a few. They said things like Remember to pack for United Nations meeting, Call Kiku tomorrow for his birthday!.....Wait what does this one say?...Pick up gift for Alfred – anniversary on May 14th <3\. What. Alfred stared at the sticky note he grasped weakly. Why was Arthur already planning for their anniversary? It’d only been 2 months and they hadn’t even said “I love you”s…just a little screwing around and hanging out a lot, “Yeah, I really like you, bro!”, shit like that. Alfred ran his hand through his hair…it’s not like he didn’t love England…it’s just that he thought no way would anyone ever love him too (especially not Arthur), so he never told anyone. He knew he was obnoxious and loud – pretty much everything Arthur was not. His breath caught in his chest. Nope. Nope. Can’t do this right now. He stuck the sticky note back on the counter with a sigh and then slid across the floor in his socks to the fridge, flinging it open and shaking his ass violently to distract himself. He was humming Turn Me On under his breath, pretty much twerking while searching for an apple.

The door suddenly opened and almost instantly Alfred heard “What the bloody hell are you even doing?”

“Twerking!!!”

“I….okay..” Arthur sat down at the dining table and sighed. “Sorry you had to walk in on that.”

“H-huh? Oh.” America bit into the apple forcefully, recognizing the perfect occasion to screw with Arthur. “No biggie, bro. I won’t judge you for your crossdressing kinks ;)”

“W-wait, you saw that?!” England stood up and slammed his hands on the table abruptly. “YOU WANKER!! WHY DON’T YOU EVER KNOCK FIRST?!”

“What? I was just joking, dude, calm down!!! I didn’t see an-” Alfred paused. “WAIT WHAT???”

Arthur’s face was basically a tomato at this point. He slowly sank back down in the chair and covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly. “Of course you were fucking joking.” His voice was muffled by his hands and Alfred strained his ears to hear. “I’m an idiot.”

“Bae, look at me.”

England ignored the bae comment for once; he was too upset to protest. Besides, glaring at Alfred in edgy silence was something he was particularly fond of doing.

“I said it’s no biggie and I meant it.” Alfred wasn’t sure what he was saying – he’d always thought crossdressing and all that shit was kinda, well, weird as balls. But his mind kept travelling back to the sticky note. Maybe for Arthur he’d be up for trying anything. “If that’s something you’re into…I’ll try it. For you.”

Eye contact suddenly became very difficult to maintain. Now Alfred was also a tomato. It was like a tomato party up in the English kitchen. Lovino would have an orgasm.

Quite suddenly Arthur stood up and left the room. Meanwhile America bit into the apple again and hung his head – he really fucked up, didn’t he? Why the heck couldn’t he just learn to knock for once in his life? So what if England’s his bae; he still has his own privacy. Shit, thinking about him whacking it may or may have not gotten Alfred hard. Cue a sharp exhale and bite into apple.

“Ughhhh, it’s no use,” he muttered to no one in particular as he left for the living room and plopped down on the couch. Maybe a nap would help? He gets his leopard print Snuggie and curls up on his side, but ten minutes later he’s still hard. Eh, what the hell…

Alfred lowers a hand and rubs himself slightly against his jeans – it wasn’t even a semi, he was fully hard. His cock was pretty much begging to be freed and the warmth against his hand even through his Levi’s was ridiculous. “FREE HIM!!!!” he yelled as he unzipped his pants. No shame. “Except you’re kinda not free yet, are you little guy?” Alfred’s dick strained against his star-spangled boxer briefs as he shimmied out of his jeans and threw them and his Snuggie across the room. “Except you’re not little.” He grabbed himself roughly, pre cum already leaking. “You’re fricking huge.”

“Hm. I see someone’s already in the mood.”

Alfred barely concealed the tiny jump that occurred when he heard those words. “Yeah, big boy, let me t-” However, once he actually saw England his heart stopped.

_Black dress….with the tights underneath…_

No, but really. Think Japanese schoolgirl where the skirt is so fucking short you can pretty much see their ass even if they don’t bend over. And hot damn, you sure could see Arthur’s ass. Holy cow, are those panties?! AND GARTERS?!??! Alfred thought he was going to have an aneurism.

Arthur bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair almost exaggeratedly. “How do you like it?” Hell, this was nearly laughable. Alfred should really take a picture and send it to Francis…but his cock still began to throb.

“I-I…uh…”

“What? Spit it out.” He came over to the couch and casually placed a tights-clad foot on Alfred’s crotch. “You like it, don’t you?” He lifted his skirt to reveal pink and white striped panties and his hard member straining against them, practically bursting out of them. In fact, the head of his dick was sticking out of the top. He felt a shift under his foot. “Bloody hell, you even got harder!” England chuckled quietly to himself. “What a dirty whore.”

Alfred’s eyes grew wide – Arthur was like a completely different person. He knew he had power over America and was actually using it for once. But wait, this can go both ways, can’t it? He smirked right back. “No, the whore is you.” He stood up, grabbed England by the shoulders, and sat him down on the couch. “Heck, look what you even put on for me.” He lifted the tiny skirt, revealing an even harder Arthur whose cheeks were now turning a pleasant rosy color while he tried to retort but just ended up stammering.

He grabbed Arthur by the hips and made him switch positions. Now Alfred was standing up and Arthur was on the couch. Alfred calmly placed his foot on his lover’s crotch, feeling some precum drip. “My my, are we leaking already?” He pressed down lightly. “How lewd.” Alfred had never done anything like this before. Hell, his and Alfred’s activities until now had been fairly vanilla, yet the words seemed to flow out of Alfred’s mouth naturally, scaring him a little. He sassily put his hands on his hips, turning his nose up while looking down at Arthur. “Why don’t you show your master what dressing like that makes you wanna do?”

Arthur went from pleasantly rose to cherry red. “I fucking hate you.”

“You really don’t.” Alfred snapped his fingers. “Come on. You don’t want to know what happens when you disappoint me.”

Arthur bit his lip in response. It was so cliché Alfred could’ve pulled it out of a nudie mag. He reached down and slowly lifted his skirt, resting it on his chest. His pulse showed in his cock that was straining to pop out of his panties (Where did he get those?!) that were already dirty with Arthur’s precum. He stroked himself through them, but he was clearly impatient and shimmied them off a few seconds later. Using his index finger, he gathered his precum and spread it throughout his length to lubricate himself. He gripped the base of his cock roughly, whimpering and shutting his eyes as he began to stroke himself.

Well, Alfred wasn’t having any of that. He leaned forward abruptly and lifted Arthur’s chin so their eyes were locked. “You will look at me while you do this. A good slut does not break eye contact.”

Arthur nodded frantically, stroking himself quicker. The room began to fill with wet sounds, prompting Arthur to reach his other hand down to stick a finger in himself. The sharp intake of breath that occurred when he entered was enough to drive Alfred insane, even more so when Arthur almost instantaneously inserted another finger and shoved in deep. Once he found his prostate his chest began to heave with every breath, his toes curling cutely. He thrusted his fingers deeper and deeper, stopping occasionally to curl his fingers, exploring his inner walls. Eventually, he added another finger and whimpered loudly, “A-Alfred..!!”

Alfred’s dick almost exploded out of his boxers. Being a stoic master had become to hard. He tackled Arthur almost immediately. “I can’t take it anymore!” He whipped his cock out, scrambling around with a very surprised Arthur to get into a good position. They ended up with Arthur’s legs on Alfred’s shoulders, a smile painting Alfred’s features. “You’re just too fucking hot.” He positioned himself at Arthur’s entrance and thrusted in, showing no mercy.

England screamed. “OH MY GOD YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT WHAWJAHFDSJFDJGVSD!” He winced and gritted his teeth until eventually the pain subsided. He whimpered with every one of Alfred’s thrusts. “God dammit, you’re too forceful.”

“You love it.”

Well, he couldn’t say he didn’t so he said nothing short of a moan. Well, several moans.

“ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN TO POUND TOWN!!!” Alfred sped up dramatically, grabbing Arthur’s hips for leverage. “CHOO-CHOO!!”

“In what wor— _nnnh_ —ld is that— _aah_ — sexy?!”

“This one, baby!” Alfred somehow found it in him to increase the tempo even more. “I’m gonna fill you up!!!”

Arthur pursed his lips in response; he was so close to cumming he couldn’t even form a retort to Alfred’s idiocy. He could only lay back and ride the waves of pleasure. It was growing intense now; he kept getting hit with wave after wave until eventually it pulled him under. “Alfred…I’m…” He couldn’t finish the sentence before he came all over his stomach and chest while he felt Alfred release inside him, filling him with warmth.

They both collapsed, Alfred on top of Arthur. Their breathing was jagged and they were both drenched in sweat with their faces flushed.

Suddenly Arthur kissed him. It was soft and pure, unlike everything they had just done.

“Alfred…you’re an idiot. I love you.”

Alfred smiled against Arthur’s lips. “I love you too.”

* * *

Several months later, Francis rummaged through Alfred’s closet, throwing shit everywhere. “This and this and this…”

“Francis, I don’t need to take so much stuff to the Olympics. I just wanted a few fancy things to show off when US takes all the gold!!”

“Hmm?” France turned to America who was sitting on his star-spangled bed, running a hand through his hair. “Oh, these aren’t what I want you to take, silly! These are things you need to throw out!”

“What, I’m not throwing all this o—“

“Ooooh, what is this? I didn’t know you were into these things too, Alfred!” He held up a school girl outfit on its hanger, eyes glittering.

“That…that’s not mine! I swear!”

“Then whose is it? It’s okay to tell me! I won’t tell anyone ;)”

“Francis, can I be serious with you for a minute?”

“Hmm?”

Alfred looked down and twiddled his thumbs nervously. “England was wearing that the first time he told me he loved me.”

The room grew silent.

Aaaaaand of course France busted out laughing and pranced from the room, dress in hand. “Ohhhhh, Arthur, dearest~”

Alfred made a mad dash behind him and ended up with the door slammed in his face, knocking his glasses to the floor. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He knew he should’ve just lied to Francis and said it was Kiku’s or some shit. He dropped to his knees, searching for his glasses.

Shortly thereafter Alfred heard Arthur scream, “AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” from all the way across the house accompanied by France’s laughter. And Alfred smiled because there’s nobody else in the world he would want to be in such absurd scenarios with.


End file.
